Ever since
by Valandriel
Summary: If Tris and Four met in Abnegation. Sounds boring but is not. It starts when Tobias is 6 and Tris is 4. Enjoy!
1. Ever since

Ever since…

The little four year old little Beatrice watched the boy with dark hair sitting in the frontyard of the house opposide of hers threw her bedroomwindow. She couldn`t remember if dhe had seen him bevor but something in the back of her mind even had a name for him. Tobias. She watched as the boy ripped some of the brown grass out. It was summer. And here in Abnegation nobody would even think of watering the grass just because it would look better. That would be selfish.

Little Beatrice gripped the curtains tigher as she stood on her tiptoes to get a better look at the boy. She saw him throwing a fist full of grass away from him. He turned his face to the sky and she could see the tears falling from his eyes.

Little Beatrice let go of the curtains and jumped of the chair she used to look out the window. She decided to go and take care of him since everyone else in Abnegation had gone to a factionmeeting. Even Caleb had gone, acting like an adult, though he was only five years old.

Beatrice ran down the staircase. She pushed open the heavy wooden frontdoor and ran over the street to the boy. Her blonde curly hair waving in the wind. She dropped to her knees in front of a very suprised looking Tobias. He didn`t expected the little blue-eyed angel running out of the house on the opposide of his. He did noticed her peeking out from behind the grey dull curtains but he never thought she wold see that he is bothered by something. She was so young. There were just two years between them but to the six years old boy they meant the world.

„Are you okay?", the little girl asked.

He nodded too stunned by her apirience to do somthing more.

Little Beatrice forgot that she was only wearing some ripped trousers she cut so they were only reaching over her butt and a wide sleevless shirt she usually wears in winter under a big pullover. It was just so nice to feel the wind cool against her skin.

„But you dont seem fine!"

He looked up at he force beheind the words of this innocense four year old Abnegation girl tob e met by piercing blue-greyisch eyes. He was about to lie but he couldn`t to a girl with such eyes. So he said nothing. She put her head to one side.

„What happend?", she asked with a sweet voice.

He sighed. „Nothing that bad. I just got in argued with my father." The word father seemed wrong coming out of his mouth.

Little Beatrice´eyes grew wide and she whispered with hushed voice.

„What was it about? Did you asked for deseart after dinner too?"

Tobias couldn`t help but smile at her innocense.

„No…no. Nothing like that. It doesent matter though."

She smiled wide. Then she put her hand out to him. Just like the Dauntless do. He hestiantly took it.

„I`m Beatrice"

He laughed a little laugh.

„I know. I had dinner at yours once with my parents about a year ago."

She looked stunned.

„Oh…I.. I didn`t remember."

„It`s okay. You weren`t older than three back then"

She nodds and then looked at him as if she was waiting for something.

Then the boy got it.

„Oh, yeah! I`m Tobias."

She grinned. „Great! I was right!"

„What?"

She jumped to her feet and danced arond the elder boy.

„I was right about your name." She giggled.

Then she took his arm and dragged him to his feet. Tobias gave her a curios look but didn`t question her.

„Now we do somthing abaut your missmood. Make you forget and happy."

„How that?"

She giggled again and jumped to give him a quick peck on the cheek. Than she ran off. First he was too startled. Then he raced after her. Soon the dark haired boy catched her and they both fell to the ground. She squeeled. Quickly she got up and ran off again.

Tobias forgot all his sorrows for a short while and was just a child.

Beatrice ran around a corner of a hose and layed down flat on her stomach behind some bushes. Tobias ran after her and stopped suddenly, when he diddn`t see her anymore. Beatrice came up from behind him and put her small hands on his shoulders and shouted loud `boo´!

Tobias jelped in suprise and turned rond to find Beatrice laughing her ass off. He launched towards her and she ran off again. Laughing all the way.

Beatrice stopped in her tracks. She looked up to the big man. He had the same dark hair and the same blue eyes as Tobias but his were cold. She stepped back, afraid of the cruel looking man in front of her.

Behind her Tobias stood closley. Still and horrified what his so called father would do.

„What are you to doing?", asked Marcus with deadly low voice.

Beatrice shrinked back and hid behind Tobias. With big fearing eyes she watched every movement of the adult.

„What you two are doing is selfish. Why are you not selfless. Maybe helping some factionless. It looks like you have enough spare time."

He was intimedating.

Behind Tobias the six year old heared Beatrice whisper. „Bye Toby"

Then she jumped out from behind her friend. Poking Marcus in the stomach she shouted „meanie" bevor running off and hiding in her house.

Tobias gulped afraid of what comes next. But he coldnt other than be impressed by Beatrice. She was so innocent and tough she imediantly recognized Marcus as the monster he is.

Marcus took hiss on by his arm and squeesed tigh. Tobias was sure ther would be bruises the next day.

He was dragged into his house. His personal hell. But ever since little innocent Beatrice kind of stood up against Marcus he feeled like there was hope. He feeled like he could survive another ten years.

Just because she was able to ignore the fear of Marcus and confronted him. Even for a short moment.


	2. Maybe both

**Okay, here we go guyes! A new chapter. Only for you, who reviewed! Just to have it said: This Thing was supposed to be a Oneshot. I have only forgotten to metion it. But you were so nice and the fact that ANYONE would read my shit made me write more. Ist going to be a whole Story! Lucky guys! Im sorry if there are lot of mistakes in it but I only learned english at School and that for not so long so please go easy on me. And dont be too disappointed if I dont update so often. Its quite hard for me to write in english. But anywas.**

**Thanks for reviewing and love you guys!**

_Maybe both..._

He looked out of his window wondering what it would to be like children of other factions. What it would be like to run like the dauntless kids. What it would be like to sing like the Amity. What it would be like to just say what he thinks out loud whenever he wants like the children from Candor. Or even what it would to be like just sit down and read a book. But he was from Abnegation. He had to wear baggy clothes and be quiet helpful and polite. There was no way he could behave differently that from him expected. Not with Marcus always around and watching him.

But then he remembered little Beatrice standing in front of his so called father in shorts speaking up to him. Poking her little four years old hand in the stomach of the big man. He wondered if there was a way for him to ever gain enough strength to do the same. Stand up to him.

It was three weeks ago that he last saw her. And that were pretty boring two weeks. Before that day two weeks ago he was fine with sitting all day all alone in his room doing nothing. He had summer break in school. Marcus didn't let him do anything and his mother was too weak to do anything about that. And he didn't dare to, fearing of what is father would do. But now he was sitting restlessly on the edge of his bed waiting for anything what would bring some color in his gray life.

He sweated in his heavy Abnegation clothes.

Again he looked out the window. He watched with a sparkle in his eyes as the Priors leave their house. He got even more exited as he saw certain person missing.  
Suddenly the bedroom door bursts open. He shirked back as he recognized the man standing in the doorway.

"I and your slut from mother are going out with the Priors. Don't try anything stupid boy. I´ll be back in the evening son."

He felt his eyes sparkle with excitement and hope. Marcus seemed to recognize it too. He launched forward and slapped his son square across the face.

"Don't get too exited boy. When I'm back home I have a little surprise for you." His face wearied an evil grin. Tobias gulped. But he couldn't other than feeling himself getting even more excited by feeling like he was doing something forbidden. And if he does so that would be a little act against Marcus.

"Yes, sir", he said without thinking. He learned long ago to fear Marcus. And to show him respect. Even if he had no left.

Marcus kicked him a last time in the side then he walked out of the room without another word and slammed the door behind him.

Six years old Tobias walked to the window and watched his parents and the Priors leave. He sighed and sinked to the floor. For at least a few ours he didn't had to fear his father might come in and use him as his own personal punching bag.

He opened his window and let fresh air in. He laid on his bed ad closed his eyes.

He woke up to a silently cursing voice. At first every muscle in his body stiffened. Only Marcus sweared in Abnegation. But then he heard little footsteps on the wooden floor. He slightly opened one of his eyes to be met by big blue ones. Surprised he sat up and rubbed my eyes. But it was real. His little blue eyed angel sat there on his bed bouncing up and down.

"Hello Toby!"

I just stared at her.

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh Toby….. I was so bored! Come play with me!" He stared at her blankly.

She stood up on his bed and dragged him to his feet too. She began jumping up and down on the bed. She giggled and laughed freely. Soon Tobias started to loosen himself in her carefree behavior. They jumped up and down till they collapsed exhausted on his bed.

Beatrice eyes were looking restlessly around the room till she spotted the worksheets from school. She got up and walked over to them. She climbed on the chair nearly tripping over her oversized trousers. She kneed on the chair and looked trough the papers as if the four year old could read the words on them. Tobias slowly walked up to her and watched her little head pop up from studying the texts. She looked at him with big innocent eyes.

"Teach me!" she pouts out.

"What" he asked taken aback by the command.

"Teach me. I want to be able to read that" she said pointing at sheet in front of her.

"You will learn that when you go to school"

"Yeah, but I want to can it now!"

"Okay…" he said slowly. He never knew a child who wanted to actually learn something accept they're from Erudite. Maybe she would chose it one day. But at the moment it didn't matter to him. He didn't thought about that option any more. He sat beside her and started to show her the different letters. He soon saw that she was getting bored. But the stubbornness of the little four years old girl surprised him and he kept showing her everything all over again.

He was proud of himself that he knew so much more than the little one beside him. He was proud of him that she asked him to be her teacher though he was most likely the only she knew she could go to.

After round an hour of working he was pleased with himself and so was she. They began to chat a little and she told him proudly the story about how she helped an old factionless woman all on her own. Again he was surprised by the little one. Some time ago he thought she could be Erudite and now she seemed like the perfect Abnegation child. A thought settled in his mind. What if she would be both? He was just six and didn't get what he was just thinking. The little Beatrice would change him. That was a sure thing even if he didn't know it.

"Momma and Daddy are going to be home soon." With that she got up and went to the door followed by Tobias. She hopped down the stairs. Giggling by the sound of her feet on the ground. Before she ran out the front door she turned around.

"Be my Bestie?" she asked with big eyes.

Tobias found himself smiling and nodding. He never had a fried before. She squealed in delight and ran out of the house laughing all the way. Her blonde hair glimmering in the evening sun. She went up to her house and got on her tiptoes to push open the heavy door. She looked behind one last time, waving, then she slipped threw the door.

**Thanks again. and if there are heavy mistakes don't be shy and tell me. So I can only get better! And it would be easier for you to read it.**


	3. And he smiled

**Hey my dears. Here is another chapter. It is a Little to short for my taste but I didnt want to put more in that one. Im also very sorry for the late update. Hope you guys like it though. Please leave comments on how I could do better. I want to hear your oppinions.**

_And he smiled..._

After that little Beatrice came over to her best friend's house very often. First she only did it when their parents weren't around but one beautiful Saturday she just stubbornly busted into his house and wanted to play with Tobias. Now. She was lucky his father wasn't home jet, just his mother, Evelyn. The woman was stunned by the force in the little child's voice and let her play with her son happily. Next day the blonde girl came over again. This time Marcus was at home. The big man opened the door with a dangerous look in the eyes. The little girl shied away slightly. Behind his father Tobias approached by the door. Then, by the sight of her best and only friend, Beatrice put her little hands on her small hips and told the big man her wish. Marcus shook his head in disbelief and was about to close the door in front of her little face, but she moved quicker then he thought she could and was suddenly standing in the house with the closed door in her back. She spoke; her little finger poking in the big mans stomach.

"I want to be by my Bestie, meanie. Let me stay!"

Marcus gaped at her with big eyes, unable to believe that such a little girl would speak up to him. He couldn't move, as he watched little Beatrice taking the hand of his son in hers, running up the stairs and out of his sight.

He wanted to go after them, but his wife put a hand on his arm, stopping him. He calmed down.

Up the staircase in Tobias' room the two children were playing a clapping game little Beatrice learned on a visit in the Amity fields. They were laughing. More than they should. They were still from Abnegation.

Beatrice spent the whole day at the Eatons' house. She even ate dinner there. This evening Marcus' beating wasn't more then one slap on the face.

Threw the next weeks Beatrice visited the Eatons every day. Evelyn was happy about the light the little girl brought to their home. She would always sneak something special home and give it to the children, once her husband wasn't looking. One time it were sweets, the other strawberries from the Amity. Beatrice' family was glad to know their girl had found a friend. And Marcus accepted the little child very well. Tobias sometimes even thought, he saw his father smiling at his son's best friend. The days, Beatrice would come over, Marcus wouldn't beat his son or his wife. It was one of the happiest times in Tobias´ life.

Beatrice still didn't trust Marcus one bit. She didn't go near him and if he talked to her she slightly hid behind Tobias or his mother. She avoided him the most time. This made her actions the one time even more memorable. One time, after Marcus has beaten up Tobias Beatrice came over. She noticed Marcus bloody knuckles and without a word went to action. She carried a heavy chair to the sink jumped onto it and wetted a peace of clothing. She hopped of and walked over to the cruel man. Her feet made clapping sounds on the floor. She waited a moment then took Marcus hand and gently rubbed over his open knuckles. She cleaned his wounds without a word. Afterwards left the room and came back just seconds after that and wrapped a bandage around his hands. After she finished, the four years old looked up at the man then smiled. And the man, that caused Tobias so much pain that slaughtered his own wife and child, SMILED BACK.

Ever since that moment Beatrice had loosen up a bit around her best friend's father.

The next weeks went past as usual. Beatrice would come around at midday and eat with the Eatons. She would stay till five pm and go home after hugging them goodbye. No one would say a word about her very un-abnegation behavior. They would just watch her leave and smile at that little girl. At moments like this they seemed to be a perfect family. And they felt like they were, until the door closed and their house became for Tobias and his mother to their own personal hell.


	4. Whole together

**Im sorry that later on Beatrice is a little out of her age. I jus t Kind of needed to make her overly intelligent. Well however...**

**Good reading!**

Whole together...

Months went by and still the now five years old came over to have lunch with the Eatons. Every now and then Beatrice got scolded from her parents for disturbing the Eatons and not being selfless but after Marcus talked to them they let that subject down. Evelyn and Tobias were more than stunned about that mans actions. To them it just seemed like the little girl had warmed up his ice cold hart.

One day Tobias came home after school to find Beatrice sitting by the kitchen table concentrated scribbling something on a white sheet. Next to her Marcus sat watching the little girl with crossed arms. The young boy stood there in the hallway looking at the strange couple.

"Very good little one. Let me see."

"I`m not little!" Beatrice protested. He took the paper from her, just smiling about her words, and looked it over. Meanwhile Beatrice looked up and noticed her best friend standing there, watching them. She jumped down from the chair and hopped to him.

"Toby! Your daddy is teaching me writing. He says I am doing very well!" He watched her excited little face. She looked back at the older man and he nodded smiling brightly. "And you're doing great."

She squealed delighted and clapped her little hands. She took a fist full of Toby's shirt and waved to his father.

"Come on Toby. I want to play."

She began to drag the stunned boy up the stairs to his room when Marcus stood up and put both of his hands on her little shoulders. He bent his head till it was on the same height as hers to look her in the eyes. "But we aren't finished yet."

To hear his father talking lime that made Tobias feels helpless. He felt like he was beaten up because his father uses the very same words if his son was begging for mercy. But little Beatrice wasn't aware of the bad memories of her friend and turned around with crossed arms.

"But Toby is back and I want to play…" she pouted.

"We`re here not in Amity, darling. And I`m sure he has work to do."

Beatrice looked like she has to overthink that. Then she nodded slowly and dragged Tobias instead to the table. She climbed again on her chair and waited for her friend to sit down too and begin with his homework. Then she looked expectantly to Marcus who sat down on her other side and continued to oversee her writing.

Hours later both kids had finished their exercises and were sitting on his bed.

"I made something for you" Little Beatrice said excited. "Close your eyes" She demanded while she was fumbling with something in her pocket. Tobias felt something wrapping around his wrist and when he opened his eyes again he looked directly in a pair of big blue grey-ish ones. The sparkled happily. When Beatrice pulled her head back Tobias at first felt a little dazed but he then looked down at his wrist. It was a kind of a bracelet. Nine dull grey strings were braided and in it were five pearls. The biggest in the middle was black. To the left there were a withe and a red one and to the right a blue and a green. With a little finger pointed to the strings and then the pearls, one after one, from left to right "Abnegation, Amity, Candor, Dauntless and Erudite."

Tobias looked up from the bracelet and up in her face. She had a very serious look on and seemed older than she really was. If someone would hear just the next words they would think of an adult who has experienced a lot and not of a five year old girl.

"To be remembered there is more that just this one place, this one way of thinking, this one way of life. Alone one faction can't exist. Together they are whole. And so you too can't be only one thing. To only be completely selfless will kill you some day, `cause you`ll forget yourself completely and give everything away till you have nothing and with nothing you cant live. Exist maybe… but not live."

Then all the seriousness was washed away from her face and Beatrice began to giggle. "And so you can't forget who your bestie is!"

She wrapped her arms tight around his torso and then began to jump on his bed. Tobias was sitting there for a little longer looking at the present his best friend made him before he joined her jumping on the bed.


	5. Bee

**Hey my dears! Im sorry ist been so Long and im not sure when i update** **the next time and to that its just a short chapter but im flat out of ideas. Well for now. I have plenty ideas of when theyre older. Like around 10 or so. But till then... Please leave your ideas. They will help. **

**Happy reading!**

Tobias was walking out of his school and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw something he could never have dreamed of. In front of him, by the gate of the schoolyard, stood his father with a grey bundle gathered in his arms. He saw a flash of blonde hair. Now he was slightly panicked. What has Marcus done now? _Please let Beatrice be okay. Please let her not be harmed by him. _He silently prayed. He straightened his back and walked to them.

"Father? What are you doing here?" He said ignoring his best friend laying numb in his fathers arms.

"Your little friend came over short after you left the house and she wanted to come here. She got tired and fell asleep."

Tobias relaxed slightly.

"Watch your figure, son!"

"Yes, Sir."

"And don't let yourself get used to the luxus of being driven home."

"Of course sir!"

"Good. Now come."

They walked to the car and Marcus layed Beatrice´ sleeping figure on the backseat next to his son who bedded her head in his lap. Shortly after the car stopped in front of the Eatons house.

Marcus cradled the sleeping girl again in his arms and carried her to the front door. Tobias couldn't see what happened, but suddenly Beatrice began to stir and she let out a high pitched scream. That made Marcus jump and he let go of the girl. The child hit the ground hard and began to cry. She got up and held her forehead. Tobias ran forward and took her head in his hands. She had a little cut on her forehead. A small strain of blood ran down her head.

"What happened?"

Beatrice just continued sobbing.

"Hey. Its alright."

The two friends hugged and Tobias just held her till she was quiet. Then he asked again.

"What happened?"

She wiped away some blood and tears and replied quietly.

"There was a bee on my nose."

"What?"

"There was a big mean bee on my nose. It wanted to sting me."

Tobias was stunned. He couldn't believe it.

"A bee?"

She nodded.

He blinked once, then twice.

"Okay then… Come on. Lets get you patched up, Bee."

He stood up and went inside. Now it was Beatrice who looked startled.

She looked up at Marcus who chuckled silently. A few seconds past then she broke out into a grin. Both began to laugh out loud and followed Tobias in the house.

**So again. Leave your ideas.**


End file.
